


Absolutely Everything

by themessagegirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Places, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, Katsuki Yuri/Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Post Rostelecom Cup, Russia, VictUuri, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themessagegirl/pseuds/themessagegirl
Summary: After the Rostelecom Cup, Victor and Yuri take a day off for Victor to show him one of the places he loved most growing up in Russia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing about the setting is based on fact. I don't know what St. Petersburg or any part of Russia is actually like. 
> 
> This is 100% fluff.

Victor wouldn't tell Yuri where they were going. They had finished the Rostelecom Cup and now that Yuri had officially made it into the Grande Prix Finale Victor had granted a few days off so he could show Yuri around Russia. St. Petersburg, specifically. 

Yuri had expected this to mean the biggest landmarks and Victor's favorite restaurants. Everything that Victor did was big and often very public (a fact that Yuri was still getting used to and absolutely adored) so he hadn't thought that this would be any different. 

When they left Victor's apartment that morning Victor got a cab and refused to translate the destination he had given the driver in Russian to Yuri. 

"Where are we going?" Yuri had asked. 

Victor smiled and took Yuri's hand, gripping it tightly, "You know I like to surprise people. It's somewhere I think you'll like." 

They chatted fondly to one another in the car ride, discussing the little things they rarely had time for during training or competitions, favorite books and music and places they wanted to travel together. They slowly made their way out of the city and into a more rural area full of small houses and snow covered fields and lawns. 

The houses began to spread out and eventually the cab pulled into the dirt drive of a small one, easily the farthest away from the rest in the bunch. Victor spoke to the driver and got out, pulling Yuri through the same door as him so their hands could stay clasped together. 

"Who's house is this?" Yuri asked, staring up at the single story cottage. It looked like it had once been cozy, but had since been forgotten. 

"It's mine." Victor said. Yuri looked up at him and instead of one of Victor's usual smiles he was just looking at the house with a blank expression. "I grew up here. Sort of." 

Yuri moved towards the building but Victor stopped him and led him to the left of the house. 

"That's not what we're here for. Not so many happy memories in that house."

"Then wha…" Yuri started, but Victor cut him off. 

"I have something else to show you." 

They walked around to the back of the house, still hand in hand, and trekked through the snow until the destination of the trip was made clear to Yuri. 

There was a small, frozen pond a little ways behind the cottage with a metal bench next to it. Both the bench and the pond had been cleared of snow, as if waiting just for them. 

"Victor, is this…?"

"It's where I learned to skate." Victor explained. "I used to spend all my free time during the winter out here. Once I started showing promise and took regular lessons and began competing my family moved us closer to the city to be near the rink. I bought this place back as soon as I had the money." 

Yuri had about a million questions, but thought carefully before speaking. He knew that Victor's family was a touchy subject and he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. 

"Victor… I…thank you for showing this to me. This is really amazing." 

"You like it?" Victor asked sheepishly. Yuri could barely control himself with how cute Victor looked right then, cheeks flushed and eyes soft. 

"I love it, and I love you." Yuri kissed him softly and Victor beamed down at him. It was different from the smile he was known for flashing at every camera and fan, this was a genuine, excited grin and it was enough to make Yuri kiss him again, a little harder this time. 

"Come on," Victor said with a laugh before leading Yuri over to the surprisingly dry bench. "I got someone to clear it for us." He set down a bag Yuri somehow hadn't noticed and took out their skates.

They laced them up and carefully moved onto the solid pond. The surface was rough and bumpy, nothing like they were used to, but it was good for just being together. 

They skated around each other, going in circles, making lazy figure eights that looped around the other's path. 

"Can I ask you some questions?" Yuri said tentatively, breaking the calm silence. 

"Mm hm," Victor nodded. 

"How often do you come out here?" 

"A couple times a winter, if I can fit it in." He looked down, skating backwards as he spoke. This was the first thing Yuri had found him to be shy about and Yuri couldn't stand how adorable it was. 

Yuri skated over to Victor and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, continuing the motion in the direction Victor had been going. 

"Have you brought anyone else here?" They made eye contact now. 

Victor placed his hands on Yuri's hips and shook his head, "I've never met anyone I wanted to share absolutely everything with before you, Yuri." He placed his forehead against Yuri's. "I've never loved anybody as much as I love you, Yuri." 

Yuri's stomach fluttered in a now familiar way. "I love you so much, Victor. So much." 

They kept skating, switching directions occasionally so that Yuri was moving backwards and Victor forwards murmuring 'I love you's to each other and stealing kisses in between. 

It was a while before they finally left the ice to get back to Victor's apartment.


End file.
